


Kiss the Rain

by Loracine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bladder Control, Cock Warming, I had a frustrating week, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loracine/pseuds/Loracine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pure kinky porn. No plot was intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the [SPN Writing Challenge](http://spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/): March 2016 on Tumblr.  
> | loracine vs castielsstarr |  
> Prompt: kissing in the rain
> 
> The title was shamelessly stolen from a friend of mine. Since it fit so perfectly with the prompt I decided to tackle one of my squicks with it. The command is used with her partner exactly as it is portrayed in the fic.

There are two things Jared loves doing with Jensen most in this world, pissing and cumming. In that order. He couldn't tell you when it started, or how. You would think one day Jared just accidentally landed on the other man's dick and it felt so nice he decided to stay. It was a rather impressive dick. A fucking work of art. It could have happened that way. But it didn't. He had been attracted to the whole package, probably from the first moment those crystal greens met his during the audition when he'd been awkward and unsure right up until Jensen had taken him aside and told him he'd be fine. He just didn't know when his best friend had become his go-to wank material. One day he came particularly hard, stars in his eyes and short of breath sort of orgasm, and he figured out that the sleek lines of the man of his fantasies was standing across from him on set every single damned day and he hadn't figured it out.

He would say that this current sexual adventure began about three months into this new thing of theirs with a simple question that Jensen might or might not have blurted out in a rush so garbled it took Jared a moment to translate, “Wannatrywatersports?” He'd probably expect him to laugh, smack him on the back of the head, and make some comment about college. It would have been true, technically.

Jared replied, “My bathroom's bigger,” and left the man staring at his back, mouth hanging open like his wires had just short-circuited, as he beat him to make-up.

So when Jensen had met him at his trailer that morning and asked in a much more confident voice, “Wanna come like Mt. Vesuvius tonight,” he was only just able to hold back the snickering. If Jensen wasn't so damned adorable when he got embarrassed he might have felt a little guilty about failing to stifle his laughter when Jensen followed that with, “Don't take a leak after lunch today. I'll know and I won't be happy.” His stern face was ruined by those freckled cheeks turning a subtle shade of scarlet. “Asshole,” he'd muttered.

Jared snorted, “You come up with the dorkiest pickup lines, Jen. You're lucky you're hot.”

Jensen had scowled and stormed off. It took him two hours to track the man down and apologize. After which he kind of had to make it up to him by canceling his boys night out with the crew. And he'd agreed to holding his piss like a good little boy, feeling stupid until he'd had one too many coffees and reality had kicked in. He'd already been squirming by last take.

So, yeah, Jared couldn't deny anymore that he seriously enjoyed getting fucked and he had a well developed appreciation of pissing. Not even to himself. Right now, though, Jared couldn't enjoy either activity and it was his own fault. If he'd had two brain cells functioning this morning he might have talked his lover out of it. Or, at least he could have gotten permission to take a leak before the drive home. But, no, he had to run his mouth which had caused him to feel a little guilty and cave like a weakling in the face of Jensen's possible disappointment. He shifted his knees on the extra large puppy pad, feeling the liquid in his bladder slosh uncomfortably. He was lucky that shooting had wrapped early today. There was no way he could be Sam crossing his legs trying not to make his erection obvious, or piss his pants. Jared was not small. He was so not small that he had to order special boxer briefs. Nothing in the stores fit properly and would chafe like a motherfucker. So, yeah, massive erection with the bulge of his bladder like a grapefruit sitting just over his belt? They wouldn't have gotten any useful footage out of him.

When the director had yelled, “That's a wrap,” he'd made a beeline for Cliff. Neither star would be required on set for another two days. Two full days. He'd been giddy on the way home. Jensen had some sort of stunt scene he had to stay behind for and then he'd be all Jared's. That would give him some time to maybe sneak a few ounces out of his bladder before it exploded all over the floor. He really didn't want to piss himself. If only said bladder had cooperated. Jensen's whispered, “I'll know,” as Jared hugged him on his way off set was apparently just as good as putting a cork in him. Nothing came out. It wasn't that freaking difficult to take a leak through a hard dick. He'd done it before. But, his body had clamped up before he'd gotten more than a few dribbles out. He'd probably stood there for a good hour trying to relax, cursing whatever switch in his head made Jensen's orders seem like commands from on high.

He'd been pissed. Or, not pissing. Angry as fuck would have summed it up. His little temper tantrum had somehow spawned the bright idea of stripping down and kneeling in the corner of the living room to mock Jensen as if saying, 'See, I didn't do it.' He'd even used one of the puppy pads left over from last season when they'd been working so much both of them eventually gave up and slept in their respective trailers. Something had to be done for the dogs and he didn't have a doggie door. It hadn't worked out, sleeping apart, and the mostly full package of puppy pads had languished in the utility closet ever since. It had proved far more restful to collapse together in bed than get a few extra hours all alone.

Jensen had walked through the door before he could come to his senses and act like an adult. He had narrowed his eyes, looking entirely too not surprised, and simply said, “You tried to take a piss,” like he already knew. “You stay there. I'm going to play some Call of Duty,” he scowled and plopped down on the couch.

What the fuck.

So, now here he was kneeling in the corner, basically in time-out, while the love of his life completely ignored him in favor of a video game. And, he really really needed to pee. “Jen,” he called out. Gotta go. Gotta go.

Jensen paused his game and Jared could hear the sound of his sneakers on the carpet. He risked a glance as those bowed legs disappeared into the kitchen. He squirmed. His bladder was full, but it was uncomfortable and not urgent. He breathed out slow and concentrated on not ruining the carpet, cause if he let go the puppy pad would not be enough to contain his flow. Jensen was drinking from a bottle of water when he came back, the sloshing sound eliciting a twinge in Jared's abdomen. He expected the man to walk past him on the way back to his game and startled when Jensen's sneakers stopped right in front of him.

Jensen reached down and urged Jared to look up at him. “Thirsty,” he asked, but he wasn't expecting an honest answer. He unzipped his fly and freed his cock from his jeans. “Time to kiss the rain,” he ordered.

Jared open his mouth and sealed his lips around the very tip. He could do this.

Jensen groaned as he let go, emptying his bladder. He didn't know why, but it always felt amazing when Jared was drinking him rather than some impersonal toilet or urinal. Like a coming to jesus moment. A fucking revelation.

Jared swallowed furiously to keep up with the stream, not spilling a drop. It seemed like Jensen had pissed a whole gallon by the time the flow tapered off to a few dribbles. He sucked on the slit, dipping the tip of his tongue in to catch it all. His stomach was full of warm yellow liquid fresh from the tap.

Jensen let Jared clean him up but he left his cock hanging out of his jeans. He tipped the bottle against Jared's lips to wash it all down, not giving up until the man had finished half the remaining contents. He pressed lightly against Jared's lower stomach with the toe of one sneaker. “How are you holding up,” he asked.

Jared lied, “I'm good.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing every inch of his naked body. He grunted. “Good, cause I'm getting cold,” he replied.

Jensen led him over to the couch and Jared settled in to the task of warming his flaccid cock in the cavern of his mouth while Jensen relished his game, cursing and yelling at the avatars on the screen. The plastic sheeting Jensen had laid over the carpet crinkled under his knees. It was relaxing and made him forget about the screaming of his body. He might have lasted all night like this, musky taste of Jensen in his mouth, but Jensen didn't make him crouch on the floor for long, not long enough for the saliva pooling in his mouth to become a problem. By the clock it was only half an hour. The sounds of gunfire died out, replaced by the evening news reporting on some natural disaster in Thailand. Jared wasn't paying attention, his jaw had gone numb.

Jensen tapped him on the top of the head, reclining back. “Suck,” he ordered and started changing channels.

Jared obeyed, hollowing his cheeks and sliding up and down Jensen's length as blood filled it. It hurt initially, his jaw muscles burning, but this was something he was good at. He'd been wanting to do this since Jensen had walked in the door. He pushed through the soreness with practiced ease, trusting that Jensen wouldn't leave him hanging. In a few bobs of his head he had the member stiff and jumping on his tongue. His mouth watered in anticipation, droplets soaking into Jensen's boxer briefs.

Jensen tapped the top of his head again. “Stop,” he ordered. As Jared returned to his previous task of keeping his cock warm, Jensen rooted around in a pocket on the couch. His hips twisted as he fished a generous bottle of lube from its depths, brand new, choking him on the head sliding down the back of his throat. Jensen didn't seem to notice, even though he had to have felt the rhythmic contractions. “Aha,” he announced and twisted back around. He looked down. “Bet you'd like to piss soon,” he mused.

Jared could only plead mercy with his eyes, not daring to move with his mouth stuffed so full. His own penis, already hard, twitched where it hung neglected between his thighs.

He lifted Jared's face until his cock slipped free and kissed his lips softly. “You'll have to wait, Jay. I know you can do it,” he told him. He leaned forward and ordered, “Present.” It was the one position he knew, and had used it on Jensen a time or two when the tables were reversed.

Jared turned around so fast he nearly beamed his head on the coffee table. Jensen's hands soothed along his flanks as he recovered his balance and assumed the position, hands and elbows with his knees spread to display the pink pucker of his asshole. Easy access. He worked his jaw while Jensen moved up behind him. “Give it to me, Jen,” he pleaded.

Advertisements for toothpaste and erectile dysfunction pills filled the silence. Jensen's hands were clinical as he opened him up, stretching the furled muscle without once grazing his prostate or pressing on his bladder. He was generous with the lube too and the wet squelch was agonizing.

“Oh, fuck,” Jared breathed. He did everything he could to think of deserts or dry river beds and not, you know, Niagara Falls. It worked and he sighed in relief when it was over.

When he was satisfied, Jensen patted his hip. “Up in my lap,” he urged.

When Jared turned around Jensen's fully erect cock and lightly furred balls were sticking out of the front in his boxers, his jeans abandoned on the floor. He bit his lip, torn. “I've gotta take a leak, Jen,” he said. He was empty in back and stretched full in front.

“Bet you'd like to cum too,” Jensen replied and patted his lap. “C'mon, I'm getting cold here.”

Jared risked a longing glance at the bathroom door and Jensen did nothing to stop him. It was his choice. He could relieve the pressure and put a stop to this, or he could do as his love asked. His libido got the best of him, as usual, and he carefully slid all the way down Jensen's length, trying to avoid jostling his bladder overly much. He expected Jensen to start pounding into him immediately, even braced for it. Instead, he pulled him back against his chest, hand cupping his swollen lower belly possessively. The DVD player blinked to life.

Jensen spread those long legs wide, hooking them on the outside of his own. Jared's hands flailed, seeking reassurance. He'd been naked for a while but this, this was fully exposed, his pink rim stretched around Jensen's cock defenseless to the cool air and everything else in the room. He moaned with the dirty, hot, wrong of it as he slid a little deeper. Jensen grabbed hold before he broke something and gave them purchase in the upholstery beneath them, pressing them firmly into the couch cushions. “Easy there,” he said. They didn't do bondage, neither man interested, but Jared liked it when the other man told him to grab onto something and not move, the smaller man dominating him with his voice alone.

Jared nodded his head furiously and gripped the cushion in a stranglehold. Jensen was not small, not by a long shot. He was long and thick and the veins running along his length dragged just right. He filled Jared up. He couldn't not move, not get achingly hard and desperate. Sometimes all he needed was the thought of Jensen's cock deep inside him to get him shooting hard. But, today he wasn't allowed to do anything without permission, not without disappointing Jensen. He wasn't even allowed to ask for it. He tried to relax, impaled as he was, and accept whatever the man had planned for them.

Jensen adjusted his seat, bouncing Jared a little in his lap until he was in a position he could maintain for a while. Coincidently, the slight change in angle caused him to slide that much deeper into the warm body above him. He widened his stance another few inches, and bit back a moan. This was going to be just as difficult for him as he expected it to be for Jared. Sitting there, hilt deep in the love of his life, he really wanted to move, but if they both lasted it was going to feel so good. He reached around the other man and started petting his front, unable to resist touching. He pinched perky nipples until they pebbled, pulling and twisting every once in a while to give Jared that slight sting of pain he craved, and savored the small groan that vibrated through the man and straight into his cock buried deep. Slowly, he explored his long body, pointedly ignoring the erection that bounced between his legs and his balls lower down. He was deliciously tall, no other man had been able to pin Jensen to the wall and fuck him senseless before. No one else had been able to make him feel small before. He surveyed the miles of tempting skin for him to explore, to tease. The fact that Jared was also ridiculously handsome was just not fair. The complete package and all his. He let his attention wander over every inch of the man on top of him, completely ignoring the TV the in the background.

Jared's entire body quivered, sweat blooming on his chest. “Gotta go, Jen,” he whined.

Jensen kissed the soft skin behind his ear, relishing in the soft whimper he got just from gently breathing there. “I want to watch my show, Jay. I know you need to piss and I know you really want to cum. Make it through this episode and you can do both,” he promised. “It'll feel so good. You know it will.” He pinched the meat of his thigh, felt the muscles jump when he dragged his fingernails slowly up and up until he was stroking Jared's own rather large cock. Jared's spine bowed, pressing the back of his head into the couch behind them. He could feel the tension in his body, the control required not to move anything below his waist. “Good boy,” he murmured and turned his attention to the screen. He finished off his second bottle of water and tossed the empty into the trashcan.

Jared's eye followed the flight of the empty bottle, yearning for a taste. He shouldn't be, but he was so thirsty. Forty-five minutes seemed like so far away. No pissing, no cumming for almost an hour, and he knew Jensen was going to be torturing him the entire time. Like right now, for example. Jensen's thumb was circling the glans, going over and over the frenulum, the most sensitive fucking spot on his entire fucking body. The rest of the man's attention was on the TV, some cheesy sci-fi that had aired in the mid-nineties, while lightning sparked through him. He opened his mouth to say something smart, probably pertaining to the fact that Jensen could watch this anytime he wanted, he had the entire fucking season, and why shouldn't he just fuck him already. “Jen,” he began.

“Yeah,” Jensen said, a note of warning in his voice.

“N-nothing,” he quickly replied. He shuddered and tightened his grip on the couch, widening his legs just a little more. He squeezed his inner walls around the intrusion and the straining of the liquid inside of him trying to escape.

Jensen grunted. His hand wandered down to fondle Jared's balls, rubbing over and over the seam that ran down the center. Jared responded with a little jump in his hips and a soft wail, “Jen.”

Jensen pinched his inner thigh, eliciting a squeak and the complete cessation of movement. He grinned in triumph, and a little bit of evil glee. He loved making Jared come apart. His love was entrancing when he got like this, strung out and so desperate, and he wasn't even close to done with him. Jensen fisted Jared's shaft then and pumped slowly.

Jared threw his head back on a gasp. He was throbbing, all the blood from his body pooling between his legs. “Oh god,” he moaned. He squirmed, rocking his hips in time to the movement of Jensen's hand, full body twitch when fingertips pressed on his perineum. Filthy sounds fell steadily from his lips. Too much. Too much. He's going to cum. His head thrashed side to side. He couldn't hold it back.

Jensen's other hand got a good grip on his balls and firmly yanked down. Jared squealed, high and girly with surprise and pain. “Stop that,” Jensen snapped.

Jared wriggled again and moaned his distress. The show was only half over. He couldn't take anymore.

“Anytime you want, Jay,” he reminded him. Jensen stopped playing with his flesh, leaving Jared bereft, and pulled a penis gag from the couch pocket. “Open up,” he ordered and strapped the offensive thing on him. “If you feel like complaining, suck on that,” he said.

Jared worked his mouth around the silicone. It was just big enough to keep his mouth busy, a damned pacifier. It wasn't even a proper gag. When they were done Jensen was so going to hear about this. In the meantime he could make the best of it. He experimentally sucked on the silicone shape and his cock answered, pleasure singing along his nerves from mouth to groin, like he had somehow gotten his lips around his own flesh. Huh. He knew he had an oral fixation, but this was just getting ridiculous. He wiggled.

“Don't make me tie you down. You know how to behave,” Jensen harshly warned him, accompanied by the stinging smack of his open hand on the side of Jared's butt.

Jared flushed. He managed to mostly keep still for the remainder of the episode. Jensen seemed content to just cup his balls from then on, something he was immensely grateful for. It made him feel safe, cared for. He made the stray sound here and there, but generally just sucked on the gag to keep himself occupied. The fullness in his lower stomach, though, was not getting any better. He didn't even realize he was moaning low with every exhale.

Jensen released the catch on the gag, amused that Jared's mouth followed the small silicone cock. “You really are just like an overgrown puppy,” he mused. “Lucky for you, my show is over,” he announced.

Jared's eyes snapped to the TV where the credits were rolling. He nearly bounced in excitement, vibrating with anticipation. He squirmed, but managed to keep his lower half in place.

“Good, boy,” Jensen crooned. “Bet you want your reward.” He stroked along Jared's side.

“Please,” he replied, hand pressed to his middle like he was afraid it was going to explode. “Please,” he begged.

Jensen nipped at his earlobe, nuzzling into the long strands of his hair. “You are being so good. We're almost there. I'm going to fuck you now and you are not going to piss or cum until I tell you to. If you are unable to control yourself you will spend the night and the next two days wearing a catheter and a diaper. Do you understand,” he said. He traced the six-pack of his abs, his fingers spreading until his palm pressed against the cooled skin. “Hmmm?” He reached up to tweak his nipples. One of these days he was going to get the man to wear nipple clamps, with a chain so he could watch him writhe with every tug.

Jared sobbed, “Yes.” There was a mixture of dread and relief on his face, the end almost in sight but the most difficult part of the night looming before him. He had no idea where Jensen had pulled this game from, but he was cursing the man's creativity.

Jensen bit gently on his neck and gave the next order with his lush mouth pressed to his sweaty skin, making him shiver. “Get on your knees, chest to the floor,” he growled playfully.

Jared's giggle turned into a moan as he lifted, dislodging Jensen, and did as he was told. Ass in the air, he spread his knees and wiggled his hips. “Like this, stud,” he teased.

Jensen pet the small of his back, slid his hand up to his shoulder blades, and pushed until his upper half was flush with the plastic and his back was arched. “Much better, asshole,” he retorted.

“I thought you liked my,” he started and cut off with a loud groan.

Jensen had shoved his cock back into Jared's channel in one brutal lunge all the way to the hilt.

“Oh, god.”

“Mouthy little shit,” Jensen complained, but it didn't seem genuine. He started at a maddeningly slow pace, the slow glide against Jared's prostate enough to keep his body thinking more about cumming than pissing but not enough to actually get him off. He shuffled forward and got Jared to widen his stance just a bit, grinning like a madman when he hit that spot dead on and Jared gasped and bucked. “Think you can come just from this,” he asked as he kept hitting that spot deep inside over and over again.

Jared bit his lip, the pressure building. He was already out of his mind and now he was babbling, cursing Jensen with every breath. “Fucking hell, Jen. Just fucking fuck me. Pushy cock teasing bastard. Give me that big cock and stop dicking around. C'mon. Harder,” he spouted, along with quite a few even more colorful phrases. He'd push back against the other man, but he was pinned with no leverage.

Jensen chuckled, then groaned when Jared tightened around him. His hips snapped forward, drawing a moan from both of them. From then on the pace was fast, deep, and hard, just like Jared wanted. Jensen smacked his ass when Jared tried to reach between his legs and help move things along. “Nuhuh, no touching. You can do it. Just from my cock. Fucking ruin the floor, baby,” he crooned, breath punching out with every thrust. Uh. Uh. Uh.

Jared whined. He didn't know if he was going to shoot semen or urine when he finally let go.

Jensen smoothed a hand along his back, “Let it go, Jay. Just let go. It's gonna feel so good.” He could feel the tingling gathering and he wanted the other man to finish first.

He was mortified when the first dribbles spattered onto the plastic. He couldn't see it, but he could smell the acrid tang of urine. But, he let go and he managed to get a few spurts out of his aching bladder before the orgasm hit. His balls drew up tight and emptied, white mixing with the yellow beneath him. His entire body seized up, unable to even breath it felt so good, and he couldn't even bring himself to care that as soon as his balls were through his bladder took over and the yellow puddle turned into a flood, warm liquid lapping at his chest where it met the floor. His groan was one of relief, “Shit, Jen.” He was boneless.

Jensen fucked him through it and kept going, holding onto his own orgasm by the skin of his teeth. He clawed at the edge, fighting not to fall into the precipice, gritting his teeth against the pleasure pain of denying himself.

Jared let him take his pleasure and was confused when his own cock started thickening again, filling up. “Jen,” he asked.

“Gonna make you shoot again,” he replied and added, “Yes, you can,” when Jared whined and shook his head in denial. He picked up speed, hitting that spot with deadly accuracy.

Jared was panting, shaking and he thought it was over when Jensen stuttered and pulsed inside of him. Only when he stopped moving Jensen reached around to take firm hold of his erection and start stroking, twisting on the head with every pump. “Oh, god. You're going to kill me,” he complained, cause he knew another orgasm was barreling down on him. This one was fixing to level Toronto.

“Ready, baby,” he asked. He didn't need a reply. He could feel the changes in Jared's body around his steadily softening cock. He urged Jared to lift up, both of them on their knees, pressed tight to his front. He had just enough blood left in his cock to keep it inside of him, savor the warmth. “Give it to me,” he whispered in Jared's ear and let go, a stream of piss released deep inside the man's bowels, overflowing and running down both their legs.

They'd done this before, but never outside of the shower. The danger, the risk of ruining the new carpet if the plastic didn't hold, and the steady jacking of Jensen's hand on his cock was just enough. He surrendered. His head fell back on the shoulder behind him and he gripped both cheeks of Jensen's ass to yank him flush against his body as he wailed and spattered another load of creamy white all over Jensen's hand. “Holy fuck, Jen, you are one kinky fucker,” he remarked when he could breath.

Jensen kissed behind his ear and he could feel the smirk. “Let's get you cleaned up,” he murmured.

They kissed lazily in the shower, soap gliding over muscle to wash away the filth accumulated during their lovemaking. Jensen touched and kissed every inch of him following the path of the washcloth. Later, as they curled around each other in bed Jared spied Jensen's fleshlight on the side table. “Jen,” he said.

“Mmmm,” Jensen grunted.

He rolled the other man until he was looking up at him. “Jen, what's with the pocket pussy,” he asked.

Jensen smirked, “Oh, that's for round two.”

“Round two,” he squeaked.

He nibbled along Jared's stubbled jawline, humming. “Mmmm, yeah. You are going to fuck me and I'm going to fuck my fleshlight,” he said.

Jared's cock gave an interested twitch and he groaned, his head thumping onto the pillow. The man was trying to kill him.


End file.
